<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mind reader by scandalous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955475">mind reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous'>scandalous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dick or Treat 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creeper Elias Bouchard, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Season 1, Telepathy, Trans Martin Blackwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elias watches Martin as he gets off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dick or Treat 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Merry Month of Masturbation 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mind reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for <b>merry month of masturbation 2020</b> and <b>dick or treat</b>.</p><p>first time writing tma porn. hope you enjoy!</p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elias always enjoys having something to do, or someone to watch. He likes to be busy, or seeing someone else be busy in one way or another. And right now there was nothing for him to do, so he goes for watching. </p><p>Martin is staying at the Institute, which is great for these purposes. It is late, and no one else is at work except for a few workers he finds no interest in; the filler of the work they do, the ones taking care of mundane, <em>boring</em> tasks. What truly matters are the Assistants and his Archivist. And as he probes around the place Martin's been sleeping in, he feels intense waves of pleasure coming from it.</p><p>Of course. He can't help but smile at it, as he projects himself into that room. There's the corkscrew on the floor, tape recordings of Martin's poetry. He's never had much of an interest on Martin in any carnal way, but he can appreciate a nice looking man when he sees one, even more so when said nice looking man is fingering himself, face flushed red and eyes wide with want as he lets out cute little moans.</p><p>Elias smiles and fiddles with the button of his dress pants, focusing on the sight. </p><p>Martin's legs are spread wide, creamy thighs giving to his entrance, his dick hard against his ministrations as he rubs himself, searching for relief. And he wouldn't need to probe into his brain to find this out, of course, but his thoughts are a constant stream of the Archivist's name, like a plea, like a prayer. He's beautiful like this, face flushed red, glasses slipping off the bridge of his nose as he pleasures himself desperately.</p><p>"Jon," he whimpers into his pillow.</p><p>Elias has always pitied Martin to some level. The way he is in love with Jonathan is pitiful; the man does not care for him in any extent of the word. He treats him with disgust, like an annoying fly that keeps coming back. He does not understand what makes him go back to him, again and again, to pine for him like a fool. </p><p>He does understand why Jonathan of all people, though; his rudeness isn't charming, but his twinkling eyes and lanky frame certainly are. </p><p>The fantasies he can see from looking through Martin's thoughts are varied, but sometimes they involve a strap-on. He smiles as he sees it through Martin's eye, pushing and fucking into Jonathan without a care in the world, breathing hard and fast, nails digging into his sides.</p><p>Martin comes, eventually. He rides off his orgasm as he goes limp against his mattress, rubbing himself mindlessly before pulling his hand away from his cunt. His face is still flushed red, his thoughts still swimming around Jonathan Sims. In one, he is eating him out, manicured nails digging into Martin's pretty, thick thighs while he licks into him.</p><p>Elias pulls away from Martin's mind. He doesn't spend himself, as much as he can feel his length strain against his hand. It is not the specific subjects of this fantasy, of what he gets to see — it is simply the act of being the ceaseless watcher, without them ever knowing he was watching. Without them ever knowing he knows their fantasies, their secrets, their passions.</p><p>He remembers how Tim has a bad habit of getting off in the bathroom whenever he's upset at something or other in the Archives, and makes a mental note to check on that when he's able to tomorrow. Perhaps he will find another one-man show to attend to.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>